Harry Potter: The Final Saga
by J. Beck
Summary: This is my conclusion of the Harry Potter series. Eventually, it will be a full J.K.sized novel. This time around, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are out on their own, but they have assistance from a number of old friends. Harry is still very much a part of
1. Back at the Burrow

**Chapter 1: Back at the Burrow**

It had only been a few months since Harry's perilous encounters of his last term at Hogwarts. He, Ron, and Hermione spent their summer together at the Burrow, that is, the Weasleys. On this particular night, they were excited and nervous with anticipation. Careful not to alert Mrs. Weasley that they were still awake, they resolved to talk quietly to themselves.

Hermione was the first to speak. "So Harry," she said hesitently, "are you shure that you don't want to return to Hogwarts next term? I mean, what of your last year of schooling? Don't you want to get your N.E.W.T.S?"

Harry smiled to himself. In truth, he had thought a great deal about this very matter. He loved Hogwarts. Not having grown up in a loving home himself, it was the closest thing to a home he had; part of him DID want to return to the school that he know and loved, to finish off his studies and pursue his career choice - he wanted desperately to be an Auror, a dark wizard catcher.

But he knew what had to be done.

No sooner had Harry concluded this in his mind, he felt the WOOOSH of owl wings. Harry had never seen this owl before. She was big and black, with white tips on her feathers. She swooped down at Harry's feet. A letter was tied to her leg. Harry opened it, and read to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_I apologize for not being forthcoming with you these last six years. Forgive me for not being as open to you, as I now realize I should have been. I write to you now concerning many things. I hope you will consider what I have to say carefully._

_Firstly, I write to report to you that the Board of Governors has decided to let Hogwarts remain open _(Harry breathed a sigh of relief; it was his wish that the school not be closed. After all, who would teach young wizards?). _ Professor Slughorn has agreed to work a double-shift; normally, this would be unheard of, but given the state of things after recent events, I can think of no other alternative. Enrollment is the lowest that we've seen in a century, and I can hardly fathom how we would be able to find TWO staff replacements, instead of the one, which has become customary._

_I wanted to also inform you of another new development, due to recent events. I have met with the Board of Governors and it was agreed that we grant you and your three friends a Diploma, effective immediately. Of course, normally such actions are not to be taken; however, I think we all realize, now, where are priorities shall be._

_Finally, know that as long as Hogwarts is under my watch, you will always have a refuge here. I have not forgotten, Harry, the promise that I made to you concerning your choice of careers, and as long as I remain here, that promise is still in effect._

_I also wish that you meet with me briefly before start of term. I have other things that I wish to discuss with you—in person._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Harry handed the letter to Hermione before rolling over to make an attempt at sleep. He could see the startled look in her eyes, but she understood: they would discuss the letter tomorrow. She handed the letter to Ron before exiting to her own chambers.

Tomorrow would be an eventful day, indeed.

Harry awoke the next morning to find sun streaming in his windows. Hedwig was sitting on her perch, and Ron was still asleep. Harry sat up, and gently scratched under Hedwig's beak. She gave a contented coo. Harry got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs, careful not to wake his friend.

Harry descended the staircase and was suddenly taken aback. Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Mungdungus Fletcher and rest of the Weasleys (minus Percey, of course) were gathered around a table. They seemed to be waiting for him.

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin. Sit down."

"Professor Lupin—wha—what's going on?" Harry stammered. He had not been expecting this.

"Since I am no longer your teacher, Harry, and since you are now of-age, feel free to address me as "Remus." I have something to tell you."

Remus Lupin sat back in his chair, a most pensive look on his face. He seemed to be debating whether or not to say something.

You are familiar, of course, that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open once more?"

"Yes." Harry knew this, of course; Hogwarts hadn't had much luck with having a consistent Defense teacher—after the events of last year, the former Professor Snape was the sixth in a long line of casualties. Harry, however, did not fully understand why Lupin would bring up this matter now. "So what does this have to do with you, Profess—er… Remus?" Harry had caught himself.

"Well," said Lupin cautiously, "it just so happens that Professor McGonagall has contacted me and asked me if I would take the job." He finished his sentence, and waited for a reaction. He knew that Harry would. No doubt, have one.

"Wha—Professor, that's great!" Harry could hardly contain his excitement; Professor Lupin was not only the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that he had known at Hogwarts, he had also been Harry's personal favorite.

"Perhaps, Harry," said Lupin, smiling. "And since I am once again a Hogwarts teacher, you may again address me as "Professor." Harry heard this and beamed proudly at his friend.

Next to Sirius and Dumbledore, Professor Lupin was the person that Harry trusted the most. He, James and Sirius had been the best of friends while they were in school together. Even though Lupin was, in fact, a wearwolf, Harry did not look at his friend any differently; to Harry, Professor Lupin was much more than a friend—he was one of the few remaining connections between him and his parents—and that made him something akin to family.

Harry could see in Lupin's face that there was something more, something that, it seemed, he did not particularly want to talk about. Harry braced himself.

Lupin continued: "Of course, Harry, as you probably guessed, with Dumbledore…gone…" Harry's stomach did a backflip at the words. He remembered vividly the events of last term, still wishing with all his heart that they had not happened. "…and with Professor McGonagall now occupied with her new post as Headmistress, I will also be taking over the duties of supervising the Order of the Phoenix. I was hoping, Harry, that since you are now of-age, you would be able to help us."

"Certainly, Professor," stammered Harry. He was always looking for adventure and for ways to help out his friends. "What is it you would like me to do?"

"Well, young sir, we were RATHER hoping that you would consider becoming a member of the Order," chimed in Moody in his usual, gruff voice.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Me, sir? But I only just turned seventeen—I, erm, don't think that I would be of much use—" Professor Lupin cut him off.

'Nonsense, Harry," said Lupin, quickly. "You are most definitely the person that can MOST help us during these trying times! I am sure that you know by now, Harry, of what you must do?" It was as if Lupin could see Harry's thoughts. "Come now, Harry. You did not think that we would let you do this…_alone?_"

"Well, sir, I'd rather hoped—" But he was again cut off. This time, it was not by any sitting around the table, for Ron and Hermione had just finished coming down the stairs.

"We most certainly would _not_," said Hermione, enthusiastically. Harry smiled. Leave it to Hermione to lighten the most serious situation. In any case, he was glad for his two best friends. Last year, they agreed that they would each abandon their schooling to help Harry in his battle against the Dark Lord, Voldemort—that is, if they could convince their parents…

"Ah, Ron, Hermione," said Lupin. "You may take a seat also, as this next matter pertains to both of you." He flicked his wand casually, and a cushioned chair appeared at each end of the long table. Harry and Hermione sat down, with nervous looks upon their faces.

"Yes," said Lupin, "I know what you three have been up to."

"But—" muttered Harry. "How—"

"Extendable Ears," said Mrs. Weasley. I heard you three talking last night."

The three of them exchanged glances of shock. Mrs. Weasley had never approved of her two sons' joke business, though she had come to accept it when she saw the Galleons that they were raking in. In any case, the three of them were not expecting _this. _Although they knew that she tolerated their endeavors, Mrs. Weasley had ever filled the role as the family disciplinarian. They never thought, in their wildest dreams, that she would actually _use_ the Extendable Ears.

"I need to talk to the three of you," Mrs. Weasley said seriously. "It has come to my attention that you are not planning on finishing your education this year. I am very disappointed in you, especially considering that you are going to look for V…Voldemort. I also heartily disapprove of this decision."

The three friends, again, looked at each other, their faces a mixture of shock and disappointment. This was the second shocking thing Mrs. Weasley had done. Prior to this, she, like so many others, could not bring herself to finish the infamous dark wizard's name. On the other hand, it would appear that Mrs. Weasley was not going to take too kindly to the three of them hunting down the most powerful dark wizard who had ever lived.

"However," continued Mrs. Weasley, "I share Remus's opinion. Considering the circumstances, I think we all realize that there are more important things than education right now. In any case…" she looked affectionately over at Ron, "It won't be the first time that a Weasley hasn't finished at Hogwarts.

Harry remembered that, two years ago, Fred and George had flown off, thoroughly disgusted with their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and headmistress, who had then been the despicable Professor Umbridge.

The three friends exchanged looks of relief. Lupin said, "Harry, I understand that you learned how to Aparate last term?" He beamed proudly at him. "You will do so now. As part of a little, well, test of mine. You must go to Hogwarts immediately to see the Headmistress. Time is forever against us, Harry."

Harry was taken aback. He did not expect to have to leave so soon. However, he did as he was told, taking center beside his two friends.

"Oh, and Hermione, take hold of Harry. Just for a little added guidance, of course. I know he may still be a little shaky."

Grateful to now have Hermione's hand clutching his arm, she and Harry turned on their heels. Harry once again felt an awful pulling sensation at his navel, a sensation he had only felt twice before. When they opened their eyes, they were in front of the Hogwarts gates.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, good to see you," said a familiar voice. "Please follow me."

Professor McGonagall had been waiting for them.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

As was now becoming customary, Harry did not spend much time at the Dursley's house last summer. For some reason, Uncle Vernon found it appropriate to not bother repairing his boarded-up fireplace, which Mr. Weasely had entered two years ago via Flu Powder. Maybe he didn't want to spend his hard-earned money. Maybe he was just lazy.

Or maybe he was afraid.

In any case, it wasn't long before Mr. Weasley again visited Number Four, Privet Drive again, in the same manner as before. This had been Harry's shortest visit yet (only a couple of days!), and Mr. Weasley had again brought Harry back to the Burrow.

The three friends were walking down the long corridor to what had been Professor Dumbledore's office, now in the possession of Professor Magonagle. After not too long, they reached the massive, gargoyle-guarded door.

"Sugar Snaps," said Professor McGonagall. Apparently, candy for passwords had become a theme as of late.

The four of them walked into the room. "Take a seat, Potter. You two," she said, gesturing toward Hermione and Ron, "are welcome to stay, however I am sorry to say that I have no extra chairs."

Harry sat down in the chair opposite Professor McGonagall's desk, while his two friends remained standing.

"Well then, let us begin," she said, cheerfully. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this cheerfulness was feigned. "Proud of you though I am, Potter, for deciding to nix the last year of your education for, shall we say, 'higher callings,' I can't help but be disappointed. In fact, I would have thought that you would have taken a better route."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry stammered.

"Simply this, Potter," replied McGonagall. "Has it never occurred to you that you need much more training and learning before you go out to face Voldemort? I'm afraid that, had Albus been alive today, he would have also been very disappointed in you."

Harry hung his head. He had nothing to say.

"Anyway, Potter, I think I may have a better idea." Harry looked up, hopefully. "I suggest that you begin an intensive study program in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Naturally, you are already a graduate, so the supervising teacher would obviously not get paid for such an undertaking—"

"But who IS the supervising professor?" Harry had interrupted her, now getting utterly excited. He had not thought he would be able to study just one class. It just so happened, that, much to Harry's delight, this class also happened to be his favorite.

"Why, Professor Lupin, naturally," she replied. Harry was ecstatic. Not only would he be taking his favorite class, but he would be studying under his favorite teacher. Harry allowed her to continue.

"You will be allowed to stay with your fellow Griffindors while studying as, of course, you will do so here. I cannot afford to not have you under the protection of Hogwarts until after you have completed your training, of course.

"Moreover, after you complete your duties, I have been instructed to offer you this position as Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts."

Harry was, once again, speechless. He, Harry, a Hogwarts teacher! But it was too good to be true, and he knew it. "But Professor, who instructed you to—"

"I did!" said a familiar voice. Harry's heart leapt within his chest. He wheeled around to see…no one. "B-but Pro-professor," Harry stuttered, "Wh-Who"

"Over there, Potter, behind you, and above!" Harry looked where McGonagall was now pointing her finger—to the portraits lining the wall. Harry didn't understand at first, but then he saw it.

There, at the very end of the long row of former Headmasters, was a portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"If you can wait just a minute, Minerva," said Dumbledore, "I have something I wish to say to Harry before he leaves."


	3. What the Portrait Told Harry

**Chapter 3: What the Portrait Told Harry**

Harry Potter was not usually someone who could be rendered speechless on a regular basis. So far today, it had happened four times, two of which in the office in which he, Ron, and Hermione were standing. Harry's tongue was silent, but his head was swimming with thoughts. Where had the portrait come from? Why did Dumbledore want to speak with him? Exactly how did it get there, anyway? All his questions would soon be answered.

"Harry, pull your chair up closer… Ron and Hermione, you may stay. As may you, Minerva," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But Professor…" Harry was again cut off.

"I know what you are thinking, Harry," Dumbledore responded. "I had told you not to tell anyone of our endeavors, not even Professor McGonagall. However, I think that this company is safe enough. Minerva is now the headmistress of Hogwarts, therefore, she is more than trustworthy. As are your friends," he added, looking toward Ron and Hermione with a grin.

Harry did not interject. He knew what Dumbledore was about to tell him was of the utmost importance. Still, something was bothering him…

"I suppose you are wondering," said Dumbledore, "what I am doing here. Well, Harry, remember what I told you last year: As long as there are people within the school that support me, I will always be around. No amount of magic is able to prevent that."

"But," said Harry, "Professor Snape…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "Severus. I must admit, Harry, I became suspicious when you came to me with that news. I should have listened more closely to what you were telling me. However, as I have told you in the past, I am not perfect. Even we old wizards make mistakes once in a while." Dumbledore smiled at Professor McGonagall as he said this. "Moreover, even Professor Snape knew that he would not be able to keep me away. He knew that, like so many others before me, my portrait would appear here after I died. While I am saddened by his choices, Professor Snape did what he thought he must. I tried to convince him otherwise, but it seems that my efforts were fruitless." Dumbledore sighed regretfully. He continued:

"Mind you, Harry, I still believe that there is good in him. He is not an evil person…entirely so. There was a time, while Voldemort was dormant, when I considered Professor Snape one of my most trusted friends. If I could, I would give him another chance, Harry."

Harry was incredulous. Could Dumbledore be serious? Snape, the man who had suggested his parents to Lord Voldemort? The man whom Harry hated? He had just one question.

"But why, sir? Why be so forgiving to Snape?" Harry inquired.

"Ah, Harry,' said Dumbledore, thoughtfully, "Have you forgotten what I told you at the end of your first year? Snape would have you believe that he is refraining from killing you because Lord Voldemort wants to do it. But as you may recall, Harry, the real reason is because of your father. You see, he…"

"Saved his life," Harry finished.

"Precisely." Dumbledore smiled. "I see that you do remember, after all. In any case, no matter how far Snape has drifted into Voldemort's inner circle, he will always protect you. Snape cannot harm you; he is bound to your father. Haven't you wondered why Snape loathes you so?"

Harry thought for a minute. He remembered that Snape always referred to Harry's father as "arrogant." Harry recalled what he saw in Dumbledore's Pensieve when he was taking Occlumency from Snape. His father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had said. Moreover, Harry could now no longer feel an ounce of pity at the bullied Snape, an emotion that he had never felt towards him before.

"In addition to hating you because of the memory of your father's arrogance, Harry, Snape despises you because he realizes that he is bound to protect you as long as you are living. Hate you though he may, Snape's bond with your father is much deeper than he will ever willingly admit."

Harry didn't say anything. As much as he hated to say it, what Dumbledore was telling him was making perfect sense. Dumbledore continued:

"I wish to say a few things more. It has come to my attention that when you tried to combat Snape, he was able to block your spells?" Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully at Harry now.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "I think he was using Occlumensy."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, approvingly. "You are quite right. Snape was able to block your spells because he knew precisely which spell you would cast before you had cast it. Since Snape is highly skilled in Occlumensy, and since Voldemort himself is a very fine Occlumens, I think it wise that you take Occlumensy lessons in addition to your Dark Arts training with Professor Lupin."

"But who will be my instructor for the Occlumensy lessons?" said Harry. He could thin of no person to teach him.

"I will be instructing you, Harry," said Dumbledore. "A portrait though I may be, I can still give you instructions. You will practice following the lesson with Professor Lupin as, though I am more than happy to give you lessons, I'm afraid that I can no more do any magic, since there are no wands made in portrait size." Dumbledore smiled again at Harry, amused with his joke. "I am finished with all I have to say, but I daresay you have questions, Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him, waiting.

"Yes sir," said Harry. "Well, for one thing, what is to become of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I figured you might ask that. Well, as you may recall, I am secret-keeper for the Order. I am happy to tell you, Harry, that I will be able to continue in that role, since my speaking abilities have thus far not been inhibited. Moreover, I would like for the Order meetings to take place at your house. That is, if you are willing."

"Of course," said Harry. He had nearly forgotten about his house, Number Twelve, Grimauld Place, which he had inherited from Sirius when he died.

"And," continued Dumbledore, "I trust that Mad-Eye has informed you of your membership?"

"Yes," said Harry, "and I accepted it."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Our business is concluded for now, then. I will meet with you again soon, Harry. You may go, unless Professor McGonagall has something more to say to you…"

Harry was beaming. McGonagall waved the three friends out of her office affectionately. It was time to go back to the Burrow one last time—they had a lot of packing to do.


	4. Goodbye to the Burrow

**Chapter 4: Goodbye to the Burrow**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now back at the Burrow. They had just finished debriefing the members of the Order of what Dumbledore's portrait had told them in Professor McGonagall's office. Harry looked at his friends, his glance pausing over each of the shocked faces as he talked. When he finished, he realized, there would be many questions. He was right. Lupin was the first one.

"So Dumbledore…er…Dumbledore's Portrait is going to give you Occlumency lessons…and he wants me to help you practice? Excellent!" Lupin seemed to be genuinely looking forward to the idea. He wasn't the only one. Harry himself was very excited.

"Bah!" growled Moody. "I think Dumbledore's lost his marbles. I don't think it's a very good idea for Harry to stay at Hogwarts, even if it only temporarily. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it was when Albus was around!"

"Hogwarts is still much safer than the ordinary place," replied Lupin, calmly. "Remember, Dumbledore had protected it with many enchantments and charms. I think Harry will be quite safe. Besides," added Lupin, "he will be protected by most of the Order."

At that moment, the door to Number Four, Grimmauld Place swung open. As Harry looked to see who it was, he could not hide his surprise. It was Professor Slughorn, followed closely behind by one of the threesome's best friends, the gigantic Rubius Hagrid.

"Hiya, 'Arry. Good ter see yeh agin!" Harry smiled to himself; Hagrid's funny manner of speech was enough to brighten anybody's day.

"Harry, m'body. Good to see you, good to see you!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed. Harry was getting used to the sucking up from Slughorn by now. Before, Harry had not been sure if he liked Slughorn or not; after he and Slughorn visited Hagrid for Aragog's funeral last year, though, he discovered that he had come to like the eccentric, elderly wizard. "I suppose you have one more year of N.E.W.T. Potions before you take your examinations, however, I am also aware that you will not be maintaining a regular schedule this year?"

Harry nodded.

"That's O.K., Harry m'lad, that's O.K. You can take the test whenever you're ready. I would be happy to teach you one-on-one if you want!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Between Lupin's Dark Art's class, Dumbledore's Occlumency lessons, and Slughorn's Potions, he was going to be busy. And here he thought that he was going to have it easy this year, and not be doing any schoolwork!

"Oh, Harry, I think it's _wonderful._ I wish I could take private lessons!"

Harry spun around. He had not heard Hermione come downstairs. How like Hermione—even having completed her sixth year of studies, she had still not lost her appetite for academics.

"Harry, when you get a chance, can I see you for a moment?" This was another voice that surprised him. He turned around. It was Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley children. Harry's stomach leapt. He had never gotten over Ginny. Harry followed her into the next room so that the others would be out of earshot.

"Harry," she began, "I know that we agreed that it would be best for us not to see each other anymore—with you going out to face V-Voldemort and everything, but…"

"I know, me neither." Harry knew what she was thinking. "I…erm…"

He had trouble finishing the sentence. Finally, Harry managed to get his guts into the right place, to say what really mattered—to say what he was feeling, what he now knew was true.

"I love you, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried, running at him and catching him in a tight embrace. She was crying. "I-I'm not scared, it's just that…well…I love you too. I'm going to miss you. I'm not worried or anything—well, maybe a little—but I'll miss you. A lot." Harry looked at her. Her face was red and tear-stained. "I wish I could come with you."

Harry knew that this was impossible. "No, Ginny. You still have two years left of school. You wouldn't be prepared… and besides, your mum and dad need someone to keep them company, right?"

Ginny seemed to ponder this for a minute. "Yeah, you're right, I know. But…you'll write, won't you?"

"Once a week, promise," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the table. Harry was trying to maintain his composure, fighting back tears as he took his seat. He relaxed himself a little before posing his question to Professor Lupin.

"Professor, I was wondering. Why…well…why doesn't Sirius have a portrait?" The words had come with great difficulty.

Lupin knew exactly why Harry would ask such a question. "You wish to be able to communicate with Sirius, do you Harry? Well, I'll tell you the reason why he doesn't have a portrait. Traditionally, portraits are only granted to wizards with some notoriety. Sirius doesn't have a portrait, because there was nobody in his life that esteemed him enough to put him in one. You saw that he had been removed from the Black family portrait?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, continued Professor Lupin, "I recall that he explained to you that the reason why he was taken out of the Portrait was because the Blacks had believed him to be a disgrace to the family name. Which, in a way, he was." Lupin smiled. The memory of his old friend was bringing him comfort. "Of course, Harry, since you now have complete ownership of the house, feel free to put a portrait in."

"Really?" Harry was somewhat taken aback. He had not thought about this before, and the idea of communicating with his deceased godfather was comforting, indeed.

"Certainly," chimed in Mr. Weasley, who had until this point remained silent. "I'll get in touch with one of my artist friends at the Ministry. I'm sure someone would be able to help out in this matter."

Harry was elated. Soon, he would be able to talk to Sirius again!

"There is one more thing, Harry," said Lupin cautiously. "We have decided," he gestured to everyone sitting around the table, "that it is best to move the Headquarters back to its former location. Since you are now a member of the Order, it is not a problem—in fact, it is encouraged—that you sit in on our meetings whenever possible. Especially after you complete your training, which from what I understand now consists of more than just Dark Arts classes, you will find that your role in the order will be…significant." Lupin seemed to hesitate for a moment before choosing the final words.

Now it was Tonks's turn to speak, picking up where her fiancée had left off. "Well, off you go, kiddies. To Hogsmeade with you! Upon your arrival, you are to go immediately to Griffyndor tower, do you understand?"

The three of them nodded.

"Good! Then, Hermione, lead the Apparition!"

The three young wizards lined up as before, with Harry taking center, and Hermione standing on Harry's right. Ron got on Harry's other side.

"Three…two…one…" Hermione led. The usual pulling sensation happened again, and the next minute, they were just outside the Hogwarts grounds. It was not long before they each had reached their beds—they all realized that they had a long day ahead.


	5. Harry's First Day with Lupin

**Chapter Five: Harry's First Day with Lupin**

Harry felt good to be at Hogwarts again, even though he wasn't officially a student. Only his closest friends knew why he was really there. Harry decided that he wanted to keep the whole ordeal relatively low-key so as to not jeopardize his safety that he knew existed as long as he was secretly behind Hogwarts's walls.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading down to the great Dining Hall, a room that had become famous over the centuries for its fantastic beginning-of-the-year feasts. Still, all three of them realized that this feast would not be the same as the others—for the first time since they had known, Dumbledore would not be present to give his speech. Instead, Professor McGonagall would do the honors.

The three friends sat down at their table, greeted with many enthusiastic and happy faces. Neville Longbottom was the most excited—in fact, Harry had never seen him so bubbly.

"Hiya, Harry!" he bellowed, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "Guess what? Mum's out of St. Mungo's!"

Now Harry was excited. He had never thought that Mrs. Longbottom, who had been a famous Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix years ago, would ever be able to see life outside of St. Mungo's, a hospital for Muggles and wizards alike who had suffered magically-induced iinjuries. Harry smiled. He was happy for Neville. He had enjoyed watching him grow in self-confidence during the D.A. meetings, and he looked forward to being able to watch him blossom further, if only for a time.

Harry looked around him at the other tables. There were many unused chairs. He realized that, for the first time since he had known, attendance was at an all-time low. Of course, Harry understood that this was to be expected. Dumbledore was no longer headmaster, and every parent and student alike now knew that the Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort, were out in full force now, apparently unrestrained. Harry felt sorry for the first years—they should not have to endure this. It seemed unfair.

Professor McGonagall had taken the podium. "Greetings, Hogwarts students!" she exclaimed. "It is with great reluctance that I assume the role of Headmistress after the departure of our dear headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I will assure you, I will endeavor to continue his legacy and try my best to foster a safe environment for all of you.

"I have several announcements to make. First of all, welcome, once again, to Professor R. J. Lupin, who will once again be taking over the reigns of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think students who are old enough and remember Professor Lupin recognize that he is among the best teachers we have had, and that desperate times call for desperate measures…" She gave a fleeting glance in Harry's direction. "All of you, no doubt, are aware of Professor Lupin's…uniqueness…but I think that all of you must realize that considering these times, they are the least of our worries. Lupin's job is to train and equip all of you for the dark times that lie ahead, and I think he will fulfill that job quite nicely."

Harry nodded to himself. He couldn't have agreed more with what professor McGonagall was saying.

Of course, everybody there knew of the reason why Lupin was taking up the post. Students heard the rumors going around the school—rumors which proved to be true—that it was Professor Snape that performed the unforgivable Killing Curse on Professor Dumbledore. While some students were apprehensive, most of them were ready to learn. Even the first-years knew that all was not right within the wizard world, and realized that Professor Lupin was the best man they could find for the job, considering that no teacher hardly ever wanted the position.

After the feast was finished, Harry Potter reported directly to Professor Lupin for the first of his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. He was slightly confused. Why would he, Harry, have to take additional lessons when Dumbledore himself seemed to feel that he was ready for the face-off? He decided to pose this question to Professor Lupin.

"Well, Harry," responded Lupin, "Voldemort has had much, much more training in the Dark Arts and magical incantations than you have. He has had quite a bit of additional practice, not to mention a full Hogwarts education. Even though you are far ahead of all of your classmates in your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, I feel that you could use some additional training, just to make sure that you are able to give Voldemort a run for his money when the time comes." Lupin smiled at Harry. There was no question that he was the best of his students, and if Lupin had anything to do with it, Harry would know more than enough to put Voldemort in his place when the time came.

"First, Harry, I feel it important that we drill the nonverbal spells some more. Snape introduced them to you last year, but it has come to my attention that you may still need a little practice. Let's start with something easy… the _expelliarmus_ spell, perhaps. Think of yourself disarming me in your mind, Harry. Be sure to paint a very vivid picture. Remember, although imagining the incantation is important, it is far more important to BELIEVE that you can disarm me in your mind. Go ahead, give it a try…"

Harry thought hard. Suddenly, a ball of energy shot from his wand, strong enough to disarm Professor Lupin. Lupin beamed.

"Excellent, Harry, excellent!" Lupin exclaimed happily. "That was very good. Next, I am going to try to cast, and I want you to deflect the spell in your mind. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." Lupin stood looking at Harry for a moment. Harry suddenly went rigid.

As you no doubt have guessed, Harry, that was the _impedimenta _charm. I see that deflecting spells is going to take a bit more work. Let's keep trying, shall we?"

Harry felt as if his efforts were fruitless at first. He just couldn't seem to get the hang of this part of the lesson. Lupin, continuing to offer Harry encouragement, slowly noticed improvement, until finally Harry began to consistently deflect Lupin's spells.

"Very good, Harry, very good," he said after finishing the round of spells. "You have done very well. Continue to practice mental casting. I will see you in two days' time. Now, off to Dumbledore you go!"

Harry left Professor Lupin's room feeling quite satisfied. One thing was clear—though he may have thought himself to be ready for Lord Voldemort, there was still a lot that he could learn. There was still a lot that Lupin could teach him in the ways of defense. Harry didn't let this get to him, however; he was confident that with Lupin's tutelage he will learn everything quite easily.

Occlumency was another story. This was a subject in which Harry had struggled. He reminded himself that that was under Snape, his least favorite teacher at the school. He was sure that Dumbledore could equip him better. After all, Harry realized that the only way he was going to stand a chance against Voldemort and Snape was if he mastered the art of Occlumency.

This was going to take a lot of work.


	6. Surprises at Hogwarts

AN: This ended up being my last update before I leave for vacation. Chapter 7 is in the works, though, and will be published shortly after I get back (Friday, July 29). Sorry for the wait, but it is necessary!  -J

Chapter 6: Occlumency, Take Two

Severus Sanpe was somewhat fidgety as he approached the old house. After he ran to escape from Harry, he knew what he had to do: The Dark Lord must be notified. Malfoy himself was not with him; he had gone to live with his aunt Bellatrix to begin formal training in the dark arts. As it stood, Snape was glad that he no longer had to look after Malfoy—inexperience would only slow him down now.

Snape approached Voldemort with caution. "My lord?" he said.

"Severus," said Voldemort darkly. "Come close."

Snape slowly came forward. "It is done, my lord."

The expression on Voldemort's distorted face was mixed, both with pleasure and question. "Ah. At last, Dumbledore is finished. I must ask you, Sevurus…who was it that performed the deed?"

Snape was somewhat taken aback. "It was I, my lord. I did it myself."

"Yes, I suspected as much," Voldemort replied. "The young Malfoy had good intentions, but he does not have his father's fearlessness. He is weak. He must be trained. This is your task, Severus. You have done well thus far; you have been my most faithful servant. Do not disappoint me now."

"Yes, my lord," said Snape.

"There is something further I wish to discuss with you, Severus. Potter… he is unharmed?"

"Yes, my Lord. He is safe, at least for the moment. I sense that he is at Hogwarts. Shall I go for him, my lord?" Snape had a gleam in his eye.

"No, Severus. His time will come. He is now aware of his destiny. We must not rush matters. I am concerned, however," Voldemort looked pensive. "about your…relationship…with the boy. You must not let this interfere with your duty, Severus."

"It will not, my Lord." Snape expression was unchanged.

"See to it…that it does not," said Voldemort authoritatively. "It is important that I face him…alone."

Snape bowed to Voldemort, and walked out of his presence.

Harry awoke the next morning, alive both with excitement and apprehension. He remembered how much he hated Occlumency, particularly because he seemed to be so terrible at it. He was certain that, partly, that this was because of Snape. He was confident that he would be able to perform better under Dumbledore's guidance.

Harry's insides tightened at the memory of Snape. Even he, Harry, thought that Snape was a better person than to kill his headmaster. As much as Harry hated him, he trusted Dumbledore's wisdom. Though he had initially doubted Dumbledore's affirmation of trust for Snape, he had nearly become convinced last year. Now, of course, he was back to pure hatred—only this time, he noticed, it was far more severe. In fact, he was quite certain that he had come to hate Snape even more than Voldemort.

Harry met Ron and Hermione waiting for him in the Great Hall. He had a lot to tell them. As he recounted to them what he had learned from Lupin, and particularly, what he had learned from his time with the Order, he was not surprised to see looks of shock come over their faces.

"It's important that you are extra careful and attentive during your Occlumency lessons this time 'round, Harry," said Hermione, with a tone of seriousness in her voice which, Harry knew, was not unfounded. He now understood the necessity of Occlumency, and how important of an asset it was when going face-to-face with Snape and Voldemort, both of whom, Harry knew, were exceptional Occlumens.

"Yes…" said Harry thoughtfully, before confinuing. "Well then, are you guys coming or not? Dumbledore said you could sit in."

Ron and Hermione perked up at this. This was, to them, most certainly a surprise; they had not expected to be able to witness Harry's private lessons.

Harry approached Professor McGonagall's large door again and recited the password.

"Sugar Snaps!" he said clearly. The door opened. Professor McGonagall was waiting for him.

"Ah, Potter. Sit down. There is a chair waiting from you near the portraits. Take a seat, take a seat. There are seats for your friends, too, not to worry," she said, uncharacteristically cheerful. The three friends took seats, and Harry awaited further instructions from Dumbledore, his mind still alive with apprehension.

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I suppose, after having time to think, that you have a few more questions for me, hmm?" Harry had always been amazed at Dumbledore's ability to know what he wanted before Harry had even said anything.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "For one thing, I thought you told me that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could serve only one term? But Professor Lupin…

"…is now serving his second term." Dumbledore had finished the sentence for him. "Yes, I know. As for that, it seems that with my death, the curse against me and against Hogwarts has lifted. As unlikely as it may seem, it appears that Voldemort's bitter attitude was because of me, not merely because I didn't grant him the position he so desperately desired. Now that I am…well, dead, Professor Lupin may serve as many terms as he wishes, without the ill-fate of being cursed." Dumbledore smiled.

He continued, "Well, Harry, since you appear to have no further questions, let us begin. First, let us recognize the reason why you failed to master Occlumency under Professor Snape. Have you been able to understand why you did not succeed?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I did not succeed because I was full of emotion…of hatred…for Professor Snape.'

"Very good, Harry," the wise wizard said, "but there is no reason refer to Snape as 'Professor' any longer, as he will not have a job here for a long, long time. As far as your emotion is concerned, yes, emotions do render any efforts at Occlumency quite useless. That is why," Dumbledore said eerily, "that you must learn to master your emotions.

"While it is not possible for you to empty your mind of everything, as Snape would have led you to believe, the secret to mastering Occlumency is relatively easy. It has been said that the best Occlumens are the ones with the wildest imaginations. Can you tell me why this would have anything to do with closing your mind?"

Harry said nothing. He had no idea.

"It is because," answered Dumbledore, "those with wild imaginations make it quite difficult for another person, wizard or otherwise, to trace their thoughts. If one allows his mind to drift to matters aside from the task at hand, while being careful to remain concentrated, of course, a Legilmens would have quite an ordeal trying to decipher your mind, Harry. You must allow your mind to wander to other things when you feel that you are in danger of Legilmency."

Harry understood. If he thought of other things—wild, imaginative things—it would hide his true thoughts from the enemy. He couldn't wait to practice.

"That is all I have to teach you for today, Harry. Tomorrow during your lessons with Professor Lupin, please remind him to allow you the time to practice your Occlumency. Lupin is also quite the Legilmens, so I have no doubt that he will be able to provide considerable practice for you.

"Before you go, Harry, I have one more thing to say." Dumbledore once again assumed his tone of seriousness. Harry waited patiently for what the former Headmaster would say.

"I appreciate your loyalty in spite of what the Minister would say, Harry. However, do not fret at my demise. I knew that it was inevitable. More importantly, it is of the utmost importance that you practice Occlumency every day. I'm afraid that Snape was right about that one, Harry."

Harry barely noticed the second half of what Dumbledore said. Did Harry just hear what he thought he heard? "But, sir…" Harry began his sentence, but was quickly cut off.

"Another time, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Another time. In our next meeting, I will tell you everything that you wish to know. Do not worry."

Harry could not help but wonder wt it was that Dumbledore was referring to. Whatever it was, he could not wait for the opportunity to discuss the day's happenings with Ron and Hermione. He rounded up his two friends and headed off to the common room.

"Dumbledore's right, Harry," Hermione said. "You have got to practice Occlumency every day. Much depends on it."

"Enough of that, Hermione," said Ron. "Harry's under a lot of stress. Have a Chocolate Frog, mate." Ron tossed one to Harry. "Thanks," he said, as he bit into the candy.

"What do you think Dumbledore's going to tell you, mate?" Ron said excitedly. "It must be important, knowing Dumbledore."

"No idea," Harry replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see… I just can't get my mind off of Snape. What he did… makes my blood boil. I just want to…"

"…kill me, Potter?" said a darkly sinister voice, which Harry recognized only too well. Harry turned around.

There, standing in the archway of the common room, was Severus Snape.


End file.
